jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Peck
}} "It's much more a matter of what you ''don't see, and that builds up the tension." — Bob Peck (during an interview on Jurassic Park)'' Bob Peck was a British actor who portrayed Robert Muldoon in . He was born on August 23, 1945, and died on April 4, 1999 at the age of 53 after fighting cancer for several years. Actor Sir Ian McKellen has said that Bob Peck is the actor he learned the most from. Bob Peck is most known for his role as Ronald Craven in the 1985 BBC television series, Edge of Darkness. This performance won him a BAFTA for Best Actor. Steven Spielberg enjoyed the series so much that he watched it eight times. Peck starred in several other BBC productions, including Natural Lies and After Pilkington. Jurassic Park Series Because had popularised dinosaurs the surnames of its main actors were used to make the species name of the Tianchisaurus genus. The species name has become nedegoapeferima, in which the part pe are the first two letters of Peck. Bob Peck spoke in an interview about the Hurricane that hit Kauai during filming for Jurassic Park, saying, "It actually happened on the last day I was filming there. We were about to move to LA. We lost a day's filming and one set, so to the film that wasn't really a big disaster. However, to the island and it's economy it was devastating. There were hardly any domestic buildings left, in fact I took someone around the island to try and find if his friend was hurt. There were no phone lines up, no communication system. There were telegraph poles across what was left of the roads. It was known as the 'Garden Island' and there were no gardens left." He later stated that some rather big changes had been made to his character, Robert Muldoon, in the film adaptation and that there was quite a lot less 'gut-ripping' in the film adaptation than in the novel. Peck also mentioned in the interview that he had gotten teeth marks from his character's hand to hand encounter with a velociraptor. Selected Filmography *''The Miracle Maker'' (2000) (voice) .... Joseph of Arimathea *''The Scold's Bridle'' (1998) (TV) .... Detective Sergeant Cooper *''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) .... Harry Briggs *''Hospital!'' (1997) (TV) .... Harley Benson *''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) .... Ravn *''Yapian zhanzheng'' (1997) .... Denton *''Deadly Summer'' (1997) (TV) .... Donald Harcourt *''Surviving Picasso'' (1996) .... Françoise's Father *''Merisairas'' (1996) .... Captain Belger *''The Merchant of Venice'' (1996) (TV) .... Shylock *''Verdi'' (1994) (TV) (voice) .... Giuseppe Verdi *''Hard Times'' (1994) (TV) .... Gradgrind *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) .... Robert Muldoon *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Masks of Evil'' (1999) (V) .... General Targo/Vlad Tepes 'Dracula' *''An Ungentlemanly Act'' (1992) (TV) .... Maj. Mike Norman *''The War That Never Ends'' (1991) (TV) .... Nicias *''The Black Velvet Gown'' (1991) (TV) .... Percival Miller *''The Investigation: Inside a Terrorist Bombing'' (1990) (TV) *''Children Crossing'' (1990) (TV) .... John *''Lord of the Flies'' (1990) .... Marine Officer *''One Way Out'' (1989) (TV) .... James *''Slipstream'' (1989) .... Byron *''Ladder of Swords'' (1989) .... Detective Inspector Atherton *''The Kitchen Toto'' (1987) .... John Graham *''On the Black Hill'' (1987) .... Amos *''After Pilkington'' (1987) (TV) .... James Westgate *''The Disputation'' (1986) (TV) .... Pablo Christiani *''Bird of Prey 2'' (1984) (TV) .... Minister *''Parker'' (1984) .... Rohl *''Lear'' (1982) .... Lear *''The Three Sisters'' (1981) (TV) .... Solyony *''Macbeth'' (1979) (TV) .... Macduff *''Royal Flash'' (1975) .... Police Inspector Navigation Category:Deceased Actor